


How lame of him

by mysterv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Town AU, bus stop au, did I answer someone's prayers, idk - Freeform, otaku!yams because yes, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterv/pseuds/mysterv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"H-hi! I'm Y-Yamaguchi Tadashi! I moved recently to Miyagi from Tokyo! I live off of sloppy fries, instant ramen and manga!" he said, bowing 90 degrees.<br/>"I'm Tsukishima Kei. And God, that's pathetic Yamaguchi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How lame of him

Day 1: Upon Meeting Strawberry

His nickname, Tsukishima Kei thought, should be Strawberry. A suitable enough name for a boy with freckles sprinkled along his face. Tsukishima had just finished another terribly long and dreadful day of school and had found a boy (around his age) carrying two bags of groceries at his bus stop. Occasionally, Strawberry would look at him for around a minute or so, then look away, then repeat the process all over again. Tsukishima then realised how immature it was to dub someone Strawberry because of his freckles and also he could imagine Hinata or Kageyama calling him that, and anything they did, he would obviously never do. Like those freak quicks. No. Never. The bus arrived and Strawberry got on first. He disliked how even though he had made up his mind to never call him 'Strawberry" he still did. How lame of him.

Day 2: I, Tsukishima Kei, am not interested in Strawberry

Tsukishima had simple logic. Don't get involved. Don't try. And don't care. It was simple. So when he started realising he wanted to get involved with Strawberry, engaging in a conversation with him. When he started realising he wanted to try say hi. When he started realising 'If this guy got hurt I would beat whoever hurt him the hell up'. He simply shook his head, made his frown grow longer and turned up the volume on his head phones. Because he did not, in fact, want to get involved, try or care. After all, it was simple logic. Excuses. How lame of him.

Day 3: Strawberry doesn't go to school

"Hey Tsukishima! I'm gonna walk with you today! Bakageyama's pissed at me so I can't walk home with him! Stupid! So vulgar too!"  
"Hey Shrimpy-chan, keep it PG, way too much PDA for a five year old. Share your love for the King in the bed."  
"Tsukishima! You're so rude! Hey who's that boy? Does he go to our school?"  
"Nah. I just see him sometimes."  
"Hey Tsukishima, keep it PDA, too much five year old for a PG. Share your love for the bed in the King!" With that, Hinata skipped off. Strawberry looked at Tsukishima, smiled then got onto the bus. Why did he not tell Hinata to piss off or something. Now Strawberry thinks of him as some weirdo. How lame of him.

Day 4: A Flip Phone

Strawberry had a flip phone. "Who would ever use a flip phone?" he uttered under his breath, smirking.  
"My mom bought me this last year ... I guess it sort of is outdated. Not with everyone's iPhone 20's nowadays. Oh well, the bus is here," the boy muttered.  
Did  
Tsukishima  
Just  
Say  
That.  
How lame of him.

Day 5: Pride and Sloppy Fries

Ever since yesterday, Tsukishima just wanted to die. He ate with Kageyama and Hinata at lunch, which was a lot because the only reason to be sitting with them was because you were suicidal. "S-sorry about yesterday, I h-hope you don't find me rude!"  
That shocked Tsukishima.  
"You weren't that rude yesterday."  
Oh my god. That turned out wrong.  
Strawberry smiled. ""H-hi! I'm Y-Yamaguchi Tadashi! I moved recently to Miyagi from Tokyo! I live off of sloppy fries, instant ramen and manga!" he said, bowing 90 degrees.  
"I'm Tsukishima Kei. And God, that's pathetic Yamaguchi."  
"S-sorry Tsukki!"  
'Tsukki' said nothing for the rest of the bus trip. He had no idea how to react to a nickname. How lame of him.

Day 6: He is not my boyfriend

They were being idiots. After teaching them simple mathematics, they repayed him by repeatedly mocking him. The second-years Nishinoya and Tanaka were joining in too. "TSUKISHIMA HAS A BOYFRIEND! I SAW THEM!"  
"I do not you moron."  
"Don't be mean Tsukishima," the team mom Sugawara said.  
"I will not mom."  
"HE REFUSED TO LISTEN TO MOM OHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
"Shut up Nishinoya. We're not even friends."  
He wanted to say something like "We're best friends' but he didn't. Because it wasn't true. Yet. And that little ray of hope bugged him to some accord. How lame of him.

Day 7: I got more information

His favourite food were sloppy French fries.  
He was born on November 10.  
He likes volleyball.  
He's always been insecure about his freckles.  
He was bullied.  
He likes manga and anime.  
He gets above average scores in tests.q  
And his email was tadashitrash1011.  
Though, Tsukishima didn't email him 'hi' or anything. He bet Yamaguchi was thinking, "How lame of him."

***

Day 7: I gave him some information)

Yamaguchi kept on clicking the restart button, in hopes of Tsukishima (Tsukki) e-mailing him 'hi.' He lay awake wondering whether or not Tsukki would bother. Maybe, he gave him the wrong email address. WHat if he did. How lame of him.

3.00 am

to: tadashitrash1011  
from: tsukishimakei:  
Hi

3.01 am

to: tsukishimakei  
from: tadashitrash1011  
tsukkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

3.01 am

to: tadashitrash1011  
from:tsukishimakei  
1\. What  
2\. Why are you still awake?

3.02 am

to: tsukishimakei  
from: tadashitrash1011

1\. I hereby dub thee tsukki'  
2\. because

3.25 am

to: tadashitrash1011  
from: tsukishimakei

How lame of you.

**Author's Note:**

> hi. I am typotrash03 and this is my first ever fanfic on Ao3. You could probably tell because I suck at writing. Anyways. Thank you! Sorry if anyone was OOC


End file.
